1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicles and, more particularly, to apparatus for providing bullet resistant protection for front and rear windows of a vehicle and which apparatus is easily installed in a vehicle and is easily removed from the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,443,708 (Fenton) discloses an armor system for a vehicle. The armor includes a plurality of holes, with glass elements covering some of the holes. The holes covered by glass elements comprise viewing apertures. Armor plate cover some of the holes from the interior. Some of the interior armor plate may be removed so that firearms may be used from the inside of the vehicle, shooting outwardly through the holes.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,913,554 (Luker) discloses a bulletproof covering for portions of a vehicle, including the radiator and tires. The bulletproof covering or armor is designed to protect the front end of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,363,573 (Costa) discloses what is referred to as an armor shell for a motor vehicle. Virtually the entire vehicle is covered with an armor shell. There are gun ports in the shell and viewing slits for observing outside the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,898 (McDonald) discloses sheeting material applied to the interior of a vehicle. The sheeting includes transparent coverings for the windows and panels which extend over the doors. The door panels are preformed in a particular configuration and are permanently secured in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,404 (Medlin) discloses a lightweight armored vehicle and a method of making the lightweight armored vehicle. The disclosed method comprises stripping a vehicle interior, and using different types of bulletproof material for the interior of the vehicle and also for the gasoline tank of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,316 (Medlin) comprises a continuation-in-part patent of the '404 patent. It accordingly contains virtually the same method and apparatus, but with different materials involved.
The patents discussed in the preceding paragraphs all utilize a permanent installation of bulletproof or bullet resistant material in a vehicle. Accordingly, substantial changes are made in the vehicles to bulletproof them. The substantial changes include substantial costs involvement, as may be understood and expected.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,271,311 (Madden) and 5,370,035 (Madden), the inventor of which is the inventor of the present invention, disclose bullet resistant apparatus for the sides of a vehicle and bullet resistant partition apparatus for use behind the front seat of a vehicle. Both types of apparatus utilize transparent panels and flexible curtain elements secured to and extending below the transparent panels. The apparatus may be easily and quickly installed in a vehicle.
The apparatus of the present invention comprises relatively inexpensive bullet resistant apparatus which includes a transparent panel disposed adjacent to a window and against the top structure of a vehicle and biased against a deck structure. The deck structure includes either the dashboard portion of a vehicle adjacent to the front window or windshield, or the rear deck portion adjacent to the rear window. A layered mat is disposed on the deck and is secured to the transparent panel.
The embodiments of the apparatus of the present invention are disposed adjacent to the windshield and rear window areas to provide substantial protection from bullets fired from outside the vehicle toward the front and rear of the vehicle.
Protection is afforded to the driver and other passengers in the vehicle by employing a combination of transparent bullet resistant material and layers of bullet resistant fabric or fibrous material which may be easily installed and easily removed from the front and rear window areas of a vehicle.